bobobofandomcom-20200214-history
Softon
Softon (ソフトン Sofuton in Japanese) is a fictional character in the manga and anime Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo. In this surreal anime filled with a bunch of reality-warping weirdos, he is one of the few powerful characters who is consistently sane (but he has been known to do a few nonsensical actions). Appearence Softon wears a yellow and black jacket with an icecream logo on the back, blue jeans, and brown shoes. His head resembles soft serve ice cream (hence his name). There are two different versions of the head however, the manga version (Brown poop-like head), and the anime version (Pink Ice-cream head). He does have a human head underneath the mask; He has long pink hair and has a rather serious face. Familly Softon's family remains unknown, with the exception of one little sister, who turns out to be Beauty! Running gag Perhaps not coincidentally, the shape of his head also resembles the typical manga depiction of poop. In many episodes, Softon's "poop" jokes are directly copied from the manga, but put in the context of ice cream (although in one episode, Bo-bobo is shown dressed like Beauty, bent down as if to poop. Softon's head is in the right possision to make it look like Bo-bobo pooped pink poop on a bush). In promotional color artwork for the manga, his head is colored brown, whereas in the anime, it is colored pink (which is not a U.S. TV edit). It is later revealed that this isn't his real face but a mask used to control his powers, similar to Gasser's collar. History Softon was once apart of the Bablyon Kingdom (though it is unknown if Beauty lived there with him). He was forced to escape during the "Babylon slaughter" caused by Byakkyō 15 years ago. He became one of two survivors, the other being Yuko. At some point afterwards, Softon became the guardian of the "Jet Black Room" of C-Block's "Aitsuhage Tower"(some fans think he was the vice commander). Although he willingly hands over the cure for Beauty (her hair was falling out), he still tries to defeat Bo-bobo, but he loses. He allies with Bo-BoBo's team after finding out that Beauty has been kidnapped, but doesn't get to do much.He later gets left behind after Bo-bobo defeats Gunkan. He reappears later in Z-block... in the ladies restroom! After getting beaten by a plunger by female employee Hibi, he is saved by Serviceman, who flashes her into unconciousness. Softon officially joins the rebels during the battle with Halekulani, where he helps them to defeat the Three Prison-Murderer Brothers. During the Cyber City arc, he helps Bo-bobo to defeat Kuruman (Carman). He later fights Cyber Knight J, but is defeated despite his best effort. After J's defeat he stays behind to stabalize the city, while Bo-bobo defeats Giga. Later, against Lambada, Softon reveals he was given the power of the Black Sun by J and combines it with Goddess Blabs-A-Lot, to create the Black Sun Goddess. He cannot maintain it for long however, and the form wears off. During a battle in the Hair Kingdom against Blabs-a-Lot assassin, Yuko/ Icen, it is finally revealed that he is Beauty's older brother, explaining the connection he consistently has to her. During this time, his Babylon powers fade away, as Icen is much stronger than he is, and there can only be one Babylon warrior currently existing. Icen then throws him into a giant toilet, where he is surronded by a sea of cats while a hippo chews on his head (yet he stangely remains calm)! After Icen is defeated by Bo-bobo, Softon regains his powers and his mask. After the downfall of Bi-bibi, Softon parties with Bo-bobo, but then leaves to undergo training. Return of the poop During Shinsetsu Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo, Softon doesn't make an appearance until chapter 48, where he fights Usui of the Black Gambling Corp., one of the IXEX assassins who work under Tsuru Tsurulina III. He transports Usui to Babylon World, a world filled with ice cream that looks like fecal matter, and beats him up with a toilet plunger. He finishes this attack with a trial from a Babylonian god, but this isn't enough to beat him. Before Usui can land a sword attack on Softon, Bo-bobo's group interferes in the fight, turning it into a three-on three match between Bo-bobo, Don Patch, Softon, Usui, Dragon Knight Alistoar, and Shirota Masakage (a guest villain from a series made by one of Sawai's assistants). After the group uses a Jump Ultimate Stars-themed attack, Usui grows giant, forcing Bo-bobo to fuse with Don Patch to become PatchBobo and eventually Papapa-pa Pa-papatch. After this point, Softon stays in the background for most of the series, travelling with the main characters but not contributing much in battle. However, in the final battle against Tsuru Tsurulina III, he does contribute to a combo attack on the emperor and his protege with a toilet-themed technique, and he defends Bo-bobo from the crazed emperor's final attack. Abilities Softon uses "Babiron (Babylon) Shinken" (Fist of godess Bablyon), where he fights by channeling the power of "the Goddess Babylon". In the English dub, the goddess is called "Blabs-A-Lot", a not-too-obvious pun: Blabs-A-Lot = Babble on = Babylon. Forms *Babylon form - Softon's standard form, with an ice cream shaped maske on his head. *Black Sun Goddess - Black markings appear on Softon's arms and all over Goddess Babylon. In this form, Babylon's power increases, and he attacks his opponent with a flurry of punches. However, having little mastery over this form, his energies wear down too quickly, and he reverts back to his normal form. *Human form - Softon's true form (the mask is just to help control his power). He has a bishonen face and long pink hair. *Shinsetsu form - In his battle with Usui, Softon gains a new Babylon form. His mask is now shiny, he has a toilet seat around his neck, two slippers protecting his thighs, a dragon imprint now resides on his left arm, and he is weilding a plunger! Babylon also gains MANY new arms when attacking. Trivia * He is the mascot of an ice cream shop. * Softon is one of the few main characters to not appear in the last popularity contest. This is probably due to how little he appeared in Shinsetsu. Category:Shinken Users Category:Rebels